the first and the last called papa
by RI Ryu-nyan
Summary: yak... saya tidak pandai membuat summary.. langsung saja simak


Disclaimer : Anime ini murni milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan cerita original milik saya

Warning : OOC, Ga-Je, miss-typo, fict-gagal, OC, angst gagal, serta hal lain yang belum diketemukan hingga saat ini.

Pair: Kaga X Kuro

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

First and last called papa.

"Ooy kuroko, tahukah kau? Aku ada di tempat ini sekarang. Aku rapi bukan? aku bisa mengurus diri setelah kejadian itu. Hey.. aku hampir lupa menceritakannya padamu, baru saja aku mendapat tugas pertamaku sebagai pemadam kebakarandi instansi yang baru, dan kau tahu? Aku menyelamatkan seorang balita laki laki yang mungil, ia mirip sekali denganmu, sayang, aku tidak menanyakan namanya"

"Kuroko, balita itu seperti anak kita, memiliki mata bulat berwarna biru dengan alis yang bercabang, wajahnya mulus sepertimu, oh tidak.. aku mengingatnya lagi"

OOO000OOO

-Maji Burger bersama Kagami-

Kagami dan Kuroko kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, terlihat dari wajah Kuroko yang biasa datar datar saja sekarang ia bisa tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Ya, Kagami Taiga yang sekarang menjadi suami sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, intinya menggantikan posisi Aomine Daiki sebagai cahayanya, namun ini lebih dekat dengan satu ikatan sebagai sang suami.

Kagami menyayangi Kuroko, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka memiliki seorang anak yang sedang duduk di kursi bayi, namanya Kakuro, Kagami Kakuro. Fisiknya sangat khas, mata kebiruan dengan alis yang bercabang, wajah putih mulus bak porselen dan rambut merah yang sangat lembut.

Kebahagiaan mereka begitu lengkap. Rasanya tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

"Hey Kakuro… coba bilang, 'paa paa'" pinta sang ayah

"Maa maa" ucap Kakuro kecil dengan lugu

"Ayo coba bilang papa sayang" ucap 'ibu'nya dengan sangat lembut. Kakuro kecil hanya menatap ibunya lugu

"Pbaaa-pbaaa" Kakuro kecil mengucapkannya sambil memasukkan sebuah makanan kemulutnya

"Haaa ia mengucapkannya, ia mengucapkannya.. kau dengar itu Kuroko? Dia memanggilku" ucap Kagami senang bukan kepalang karena kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut anaknya itu

"Kau hebat Kakuro sayang… itu kata 'papa' yang pertama kali ia ucapkan" ucap Kuroko senang

"Kau tahu Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko "perasaan ku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu"

"Oh ya? Kajadian baikkah?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak.. ayo cepat kita pulang"

"Ooy… sebentar saja dulu kita di sini.. kita baru makan"

"SEKARANG KAGAMI-KUN"

"B-baiklaaahh"

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat yang menjadi favorit mereka, di dekat jendela. Namun, belum mereka pergi dari tempat itu, terdengar banyak teriakan orang, banyak suara benda berjatuhan dan terdengar bunyi gesekan besi dengan aspal dengan saaangat keras.

"KUROKO AWAAASS!"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

JDAAAAAARRRRR!

Sebuah bus yang hilang kendali menabrak maji burger yang sedang banyak orang, termasuk keluarga kagami di sana. Semuanya berantakan, banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Kuroko… Kuroko kau baik baik saja sayang? Kakuro… anakku" Kagami langsung mencari 'istri' dan anaknya. Kuroko dan Kakuro tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi Kagami sekarang. Kuroko bersimbah darah dengan memeluk Kakuro erat.

Kakuro menangis dengan keras, menahan rasa sakit yang di alaminya. Kuroko langsung di pangku oleh Kagami

"Kagami-kun, k-kepala mu… berdarah… wajahmu juga berdarah…" ucap Kuroko menahan sakit.

"Kuroko… Kakuro… kumohon bertahan… kumohon bertahan… bantuan segera datang… aku akan mencari bantuan. Tunggu. Bertahanlah kalian di sana."

Dengan simbahan darah di seluruh bajunya, Kagami langsung mencari sesuatu yang bisa membawa istri dan anaknya ke rumah sakit. Tak peduli rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak peduli darah yang terus mengalir di dahi, sela bibir, hidung dan pipinya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya keselamatan istri dan anaknya.

Sekembalinya Kagami mencari pertolongan dengan membawa sebuah ambulance Kagami masih melihat wujud isti dan anaknya di tempat yang sama. Namun…. Mereka…. Tidak bergerak. Mereka tidak bergetak, bahkan untuk menarik nafas.

"Kuroko… Kuroko… istriku… anakku.." Kagami segera menghampiri sosok istri dan anaknya yang terbaring tak bergetak di hadapannya.

"Kagami-kun…" ucap Kuroko di pangkuan Kagami "Jaga dirimu baik baik yaa… aku dan Kakuro akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Jalani hidupmu seperti biasa ya. Jika aku tak bisa mendampingimu lagi, aku minta maaf, aku belum bisa menjadi seorang pendamping yang baik untukmu"

"Kuroko… Kuroko bertahanlah Kuroko! Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Tidak perlu Kagami-kun, aku dan Kakuro sangat mencintaimu…." Kepala Kuroko langsung tergolek lemah, nafasnya berhenti, tangisan Kakuro berhenti juga nafasnya, Kuroko pergi, Kakuro pergi. Hati Kagami mencelos dan hatinya hancur.

"KUROKOOOOOO….. KAKUROOOO" Kagami berteriak histeris memeluk erat kedua permata hatinya sehingga darah mereka bersatu rata di tubuh Kagami. Kagami tak bisa bernafas. Hatinya sakit. Dadanya sesak. Pandangannya gelap. Air matanya mengalir dan Kagami pingsan.

OOO000OOO

"Kuroko" "Kakuro"

"Ah… kau sudah sadar rupanya" ucap Aomine Daiki. Partner lama kuroko. Kini ia menggunakan seragam hitam khas polisi

"Kuroko mana? Kakuro.. anaku? Aku harus menemukan mereka. Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka" Kagami beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun Aomine mencegahnya.

"Kuroko… dia sudah tidak di sini. Begitupula Kakuro. Anakmu. Tapi kami menemukan… ini.." Aomine member sepucuk surat untuk Kagami dangan sedikit cipratan darah di atasnya. Segera saja Kagami membukanya.

_Untuk Kagami-kun suamiku tersayang_

_Hey, sejak dua hari yang lalu aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Namun aku takut memberitahukannya kepadamu._

_Kagami-kun, terimakasih telah menjadi suamiku yang paling hebat, suamiku yang paling perhatian. Anak kita masih belum bisa menyebut papa ya.. sabar ya sayang, pasti dia akan segera bisa. Aku yakin itu. Maaf, aku belum bisa menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik untukmu._

_Kagami-kun aku berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu untuk date. Tapi semuanya terserah kepadamu._

_Kagami-kun, pernahkah kau mendengarku bilang aku mencintaimu? Yaa aku ingin bilang itu berkali-kali akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa aku takut kehilangan mu dan Kakuro._

_Sudah dulu yaa… yang jelas dan yang terpenting, kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan Kakuro._

_Only with love,_

_Kagami Tetsuya ^_^_

"jadi itu kata papa yang pertama dan terakhir? Jadi kau meninggalkanku Kuroko? Kakuro?"

Kagami hanya bisa menangis di ruang rumah sakit. Tak lama ada orang yang datang membawa rangkaian bunga tak lain adalah Momoi.

"hai Kagakkun, bagaimana kabarmu? Ini aku hanya di minta Kuroko untu memberi ini padamu, namun aku cari di rumah tak ada, aku telpon ke hp mu yang mengangkat adalah polisi dan menyebutkan kau ada di sini" Momoi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"ini" Momoi member rangkaian bunga mawar "ini dari Kuroko untuk hadiah di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian"

"taruh saja di meja" Kagami memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras di sertai isakan yang sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Momoi.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa?"

"pergi dan tanyakan pada Aomine apa yang telah terjadi pada kami"

"baiklah" Momoi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kagami sendiri

"aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Kakuro, Kuroko"

**FIN**.

Mind to RNR saudara saudara?

Haai reader-sama, apa kabar? Ini fic pertama saya yang saya post loh.. mohon bantuannya ya buat di benerin segala macem.

duh, baru muncul udah bikin angst... sumimasen sumimasen *bows*

Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
